one_night_at_flumptysfandomcom-20200223-history
CAM 03
ONaF= __TOC__'CAM 3', also known as''' the '''Volcano Room by the fan base, is an area in One Night At Flumpty's. CAM 3 connects with CAM 4, through a doorway that connects the rooms. CAM 3 is a volcano-like area and The Redman's starting position. You can tell he starts here because of the red static that corrupts the camera, but you can see the room looks like a volcano when he leaves. Red Man in CAM 3.jpg|The Redman in CAM 3. Characters who appear here The Redman is the only character who appears in CAM 3. The only way you can tell that he is in a room is the red static that corrupts the camera. When he leaves the red static will be gone, letting you know that he has left. Trivia * There seems to be a floating shadow in CAM 3 on a wall, it is unknown who or what makes this shadow. ** This shadow may be an Easter Egg, although people say it's a new hidden character called "Blue Man". *** It could not be The Redman, because the shadow can be seen if he is at CAM 1 or CAM 2A. *** However it's most likely a scorch shot of The Redman and the wall is possibly where he sleeps or where he stands when he's in that room. ** It could be possible that Grunkfuss the Clown is here, as he comes through the players wall, and CAM 3 and the players office are connected in a way where Grunkfuss could enter. * This is the only room to not have blue or purple walls. Instead, it has brown walls. * Considering how different this room is from the building Flumpty uses to play his game, this room might be a portal of some kind, as it depicts a large canyon in a hellish landscape, and one room in the facility wouldn't be large enough to house something of this size, let alone keep the lava and heat contained, so it's likely that this room is a rectangular room, like the rest of the building, but has a portal to the hellish landscape against a wall, covering the majority of the camera's view. * Jonochrome said in his Developer Commentary that The Redman is the "Man Who Drinks Lava and Survives (kinda), which makes sense given that his starting room is a volcano and/or hell itself. |-|ONaF 2= 'CAM 3 '''is a location in ''One Night at Flumpty's 2. Flumpty and The Owl start here. Appearance The room resembles a urinary system. Its walls are yellow, having stains on them. The bathroom has green walls, with one urinal, where The Owl stands before he flies through one of the vents. Characters inside Flumpty starts from this room! and The Owl stands on the urinal, untill attacking the payer using the vents. Birthday Boy Blam and Eyesaur pass through this room as they make their way to The Office. |-|Gallery= Gallery 2015-02-22 00001.jpg|CAM 3 with no one in it (notice the shadow on the wall). 2015-04-11 00011.jpg|The Owl with his eyes open. 2015-04-11 00043.jpg|Eyesaur with The Owl with his eyes open and Flumpty in CAM 3. 2015-04-11 00046.jpg|Eyesaur with The Owl with his eyes open in CAM 3. Category:Cameras Category:One Night at Flumpty's Category:One Night at Flumpty's Category:One Night at Flumpty's 2 Category:Cameras